covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulletin
A Bulletin is an in-game message you receive from the CIA or InterPol, informing you that a plot-related event has just occured. The content of a Bulletin varies depending on the event in question, and may reveal anywhere from no useful information to a lot of useful information. Bulletins appear in the form of a teleprinter, printing out the Bulletin text line by line. Types of Bulletins There are several types of Bulletins that can appear during the game. The type of Bulletin you receive depends on the event that triggered that Bulletin. 'Crime Bulletins' Whenever a Minor or Major Crime occurs, a Bulletin is posted to notify you. This Bulletin explains the nature of the crime, possibly the victim or target of the crime (which may or may not be relevant to you) and most importantly the location where it took place. This is the location of the participant who perpetrated the crime. 'CIA Airport Surveillance' The CIA monitors all airports in the current Theatre of Operations, and has a good chance to spot any enemy agent who moves from one location to another. This occurs when a participant in the plot goes to meet a participant in another city. The Bulletin will notify you about the location the agent is returning from. This is useful if you want to find out who they visited. Note that for Airport Surveillance to work, you must first have identified the agent who was making the journey. Without data on this agent, CIA Airport Surveillance cannot spot him when he moves. Also note that only the agent that moves, not the one who was visited, will trigger this bulletin. The other agent remains anonymous as far as Airport Surveillance is concerned. 'Meeting Minutes' When an enemy agent meets up with another agent, regardless of where they both are (could be in the same city), it is possible to receive a Bulletin describing the names of both agents as well as a short transcript of their conversation. This is only possible in one of two cases: #The location where the meeting took place has been bugged and/or wiretapped sufficiently beforehand. #Either of the participants has already been turned. In the second case, the Bulletin will remind you that the agent is working for you, and that he/she has divulged this information voluntarily as a result. If both agents in a meeting have already been turned, you will receive two Bulletins describing the same mission. There is no real benefit to getting two Bulletins over just the one. 'Message Interception' When an enemy agent sends a message to any other agent, there is a certain chance that this will generate a bulletin from CIA Message Traffic Detection. The bulletin normally contains the location of the target or the source of the message, and nothing more. If Wiretaps and/or Bugs have been planted in either the destination or source of the transmission, it is possible that the Bulletin will contain the name of one or both parties, and possibly even the contents of the message. This depends on the amount of bugs/wiretaps planted there, and how long ago they were planted. Both Bugs and Wiretaps also increase the chance of this Bulletin appearing at all! 'Gone into Hiding' If you have already opened a Suspect File for an enemy agent, a Bulletin will pop up if that agent ever goes into Hiding. The Bulletin only includes the agent's name. If the name of the agent is not yet known, this Bulletin will describe the agent as "Agent ", according to the letter assigned to that agent in his Suspect File. Item Traffic On the easiest Difficulty setting ("Local Disturbance"), the game may create a Bulletin whenever an Item is acquired or delivered by any agent. In such a case, the Bulletin reveals the new location of the Item - I.E. the City it is now in. It does not reveal which Organization or Participant is in possession of the Item. Reviewing Past Bulletins If you wish to review a Bulletin you've already seen (or have skipped over), you can do so by going into the Review Data menu and selecting "News Bulletins". This will show a list of Bulletins received so far in this mission. Note that not all Bulletins will appear on this list! It generally only contains the bulletins for Minor and Major Crime reports. For this reason it is very important to pay close attention to Bulletins as they are printed, and possibly write down important information they include. Category:Events